life decisions
by PowerPuffBoysZ
Summary: ranma needs to make a choice
1. Chapter 1

don't you ever ask yourself what could possibly happen when you can change your gender just by splashing yourself with hot or cold water? well, ranma saotome asks himself that very question practically every 5 minutes. speaking of which, a certain redheaded martial artist was running as fast as she could away from an easily annoyed blue haired girl martial artist weilding a mallet. "ranma, you jerk!" screamed the blue haired girl to the redhead. "what did i do this time akane?" ranma asked as she was being chased by akane. "i'm gonna kill you ranma!" screamed an extremely annoyed akane at the top of her lungs. "all i said was that you could take some anger management classes." ranma screamed back at akane. (flashback) ranma sat down to eat dinner with his dad/panda and the tendos when akane came into the room looking like she could scare the crap out of satan himself. "geez akane, i know your usually angry but this takes it to a new level." ranma said jokingly. "maybe you should should take some anger management classes akane." ranma said sarcastically. akane's head practically turned 360 degrees, and her eyes looked like they were full of fire. suddenly ranma and genma clung to each other for dear life out of fear. ranma let go of his father and shook in fear when he saw akane pull out a giant wooden mallet. genma, in his panda form, then poured cold water over ranma and held up a sign that said "you better run now, and you should know by now that girls are faster." akane then proceeded to try to hit ranma with the mallet as usual, and as usual akane can't hit the broad side of a barn. ranma then ran out the door and akane followed in hot pursuit. ranma thought to herself "god dammit akane, why can't you learn to take a joke?" ranma then continued running as though her life depended on it (though it practically did). (end flashback) "i wish that i could just choose one gender and get on with my life?" ranma asked questioning her sexuality. in truth ranma wasn't so sure he wanted to be a complete male again, but was mulling over if he wanted to be permanently female. but that was not important right now. ranma suddenly stopped short and collapsed in the middle of the street, slowly slipping from conciousness with akane about 8 feet away from her. akane had just caught up to ranma and was about to clobber her with her mallet when she had realized ranma had collapsed in the street. she had suddenly gone from blinding fury to motherly concern the minute she saw a knocked-out ranma. she ran up to ranma and tried to sit her up against the nearest lamp post. "ranma, ranma, RANMA!" akane screamed trying to get her fiance to come to only to no avail.(meanwhile in an unconcious ranma's mind) "where am i?" ranma asked herself as she looked around the area and gasped in shock as she saw two figures that she thought she would ever see in the same scene together. one figure was male ranma, and the other was female ranma. they were both fighting. they were talking to each other as they were fighting. ranma was too dilerious to make out what they were saying, but she snapped back to herself when they both screamed in unison "i am the true ranma saotome!" ranma gasped as she came to terms with what she had just heard. was this her inner conflict? for which gender she truely wanted to be? "suddenly everything started fading as ranma woke up and found herself as a boy again waking up in the tendo dojo. ranma sat up and looked around the room and saw kasumi. he called kasumi over and asked her what had happened after she tried to run away from akane. she calmly said that after akane had found him unconcious she put him on her back and carried him all the way back home. ranma asked "kasumi, may i have some cold water?" kasumi looked puzzle as why ranma asked for cold water but none the less she did as he asked and brought him the cold water that he wanted. ranma then then splashed himself with the cold water and told kasumi about her inner conflict. "kasumi?" ranma asked. "what is it ranma?" she asked as she turned around in shock as to what she had seen ranma use the cold water for. "kasumi, have you ever had an inner conflict with yourself with the ending decision possibly changing your whole life?" "no, why?" kasumi asked in a motherly tone. ranma continued "because i am having an inner conflict with myself deciding if i really want to be a full male again or if i want to start my life over as a full female." kasumi gave ranma a concerned look as though she thought ranma was kidding, but she quickly realized that ranma was as as serious as a heart attack. "i had this dream where i was outside of my body or bodies or whatever, but the part that started this inner conflict was male me and female me both fighting each other and screaming at each other "i am the true ranma saotome!" "kasumi gave a warm motherly smile to ranma as she hugged the red head. "i have no way of helping you but i know whatever you choose it will make you happy. don't force yourself to do something that you really want to do." kasumi let go of ranma and walked away. ranma was alone know, reflecting on what kasumi said. "be happy with what you choose and don't force yourself to do something that you don't really want to do." her whole conversation with kasumi kept playing back to her in her mind and she asked herself "what will make me happy?" she asked herself as she went back to sleep for a few more hours as she was still feeling a little weak. 


	2. Chapter 2

ranma finally woke up after she had rested for a few more hours. she got up from her futon and walked unsteadily to the bathroom. she got undressed and turned on the water. the warm water that came out of the shower had turned ranma from a girl back into a boy. again as ranma was taking a shower he asked himself again "what do i want?" ranma then finished up his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. he walked over to the sink and grabbed a bucket that was on the floor and filled it with cold water. he then splashed himself with the water in the bucket and felt the transformation start as he turned into a girl once more. she walked out of the bathroom and towards her and her father's room. she opened the door and walked into the room to grab a new change of clothes. ranma then opened her bag that she had brought with her when she and her dad had moved in with the the tendos. she then pulled on an outfit that was exactly identicle to the one that she always wore. she felt happy for some reason that she could not understand herself. however she let out a joyful laugh and ran into the hallway. then she ran downstairs and saw everyone sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast and doing their daily business. ranma felt slightly happy being a girl for once. ranma turned to akane and smiled. "what are you so happy about?" akane asked with a confused expression on her face. "just happy." ranma said with a slight giggle. akane then put her hand on ranma's forehead. "did you hit your head or something when you fell yesterday?" akane asked as she thought ranma was acting weird. "no, why?" ranma asked ranma still smiling. "just... curious." akane said thinking ranma was up to something. nabiki and kasumi were listening to ranma and akane's conversation but did not say a word. "just happy to be alive!" ranma exclaimed with excitement. akane, along with soun, nabiki, and genma suddenly facefaulted at ranma's exclamation. genma(still a panda) held up a sign that said "i think ranma's gone crackers." as genma held up that sign, a persistant, chinese, purple haired girl came crashing into ranma's face on her bike, cause ranma to bend backwards. "ni hao ranma!" the girl said with excitement. "where ranma?" the girl asked looking around. "try looking under you shampoo." ranma said as shampoo looked under her to find the tire of her bike crushing ranma's face, leaving marks. shampoo quickly got off of her bike and loudly said that she had some great news for ranma. "ranma, shampoo and great grandmother may have found a way to cure jusenkyo curse." on the outside ranma was jumping for joy, but on the inside she wasn't very sure she wanted the cure anymore. genma held up yet another sign that said "hoo-ray, i won't have to be a panda anymore!" shampoo noticed the sign that genma was holding and said "not for you, stupid panda, is only for ranma!" genma facefaulted but didn't get back up after hearing that the possible jusenkyo cure was only for ranma or that shampoo only wanted to give it to ranma. "just for me...shampoo?" ranma asked as her voice trailed off. shampoo nodded her head yes. in truth ranma was battling herself in her own mind just for the ability to say yes or no. suddenly ranma's whole facial expression became blank. the thing that she had wanted for so long was right in front of her, and she couldn't even figure ou if she even wanted it anymore. "ranma?" shampoo asked as she snapped her fingers in front of ranma's face about two or three times trying to break her trance. "ranma, ranma!" akane and shampoo screamed in unison. ranma came back to reality and gasped at what she had seen in her trance. "i saw me and ryoga as boyfriend and girlfriend." ranma said trying not to panic at her vision. "i really need to go!" ranma shouted as she ran outside for god knows what. "what wrong with ranma?" shampoo asked. "she's just having trouble making a life changing decision." kasumi finally said. everyone looked at kasumi with confused expressions on all of their faces. "how would you know that kasumi?" akane asked, questioning her older sister. "ranma and me had a personal conversation, and that is all i am going to say. ranma was embarrassed just trying to tell me so she made me promise to keep her "life changing decision" a secret." akane then stared at the floor wondering what was going through ranma's mind. akane and shampoo looked at each other and then out the door and thought at the same time "please be okay ranma." 


End file.
